Memories
by Riama82
Summary: Sequel to You Think You Know me. Greg centered. COMPLETE
1. Uno

MEMORIES  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Author: Sandersgirl  
  
Note: Sequel to YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME  
  
*****************  
  
It was night. A group of people were camping near Lake Mead, 20 miles from Las Vegas. Two guys and two girls, were sitting near a fire, talking.  
  
-"Why don't we go the lake?", one of the guys asked.  
  
-"I don't know Steve..." the blond girl replied.  
  
-"C'mon Gracie, it'll be fun!", the other girl said.  
  
-"Yeah Grace, don't be a killjoy!"  
  
-"Ok, should we tell them?", she asked, indicating the tent behind them.  
  
They heard muffled sounds and voices coming from it.  
  
-"Nah, let's leave the lovebirds alone."  
  
-"Ok, let me get a towel and we can go."  
  
An hour later they returned to the camp. The blond girl approached her friends' tent, trying to listen.  
  
-"Rachel! What are you doing?"  
  
-"Shhhh. I think they're sleeping."  
  
-"They must be exhausted," Steve joked.  
  
-"Jane! Mike!", Rachel shouted. "Time to get up..." She opened the tent and froze. Grace joined her, and screamed whe she saw the scene.  
  
*****************  
  
Sara was sitting on the sofa, and Greg was lying on it, his head resting on her lap. She was caressing his hair, and he was almost asleep. She was trying to comb his hair down but it was impossible, it was a gravity impossibility.  
  
-"Greg", she said.  
  
-"Hmm", his eyes were closed.  
  
-"Your break ends in 2 minutes."  
  
He opened one eye.  
  
-"So soon?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then looked at her.  
  
-"You are beautiful."  
  
She smiled and blushed slightly, and was about to reply when he kissed her.  
  
They heard a disgusted groan. It was Nick, who had just walked into the layout room and saw them.  
  
-"Hey! Romeo, Juliet...get a room!"  
  
They had been together for six months already, but Nick couldn't get used to it. They broke apart and smiled, without looking at him.  
  
-"He is just jealous", she said.  
  
-"I know", Greg replied. "I have to go back to the lab. See you later."  
  
He kissed her quickly and left the room, grinning at Nick  
  
-"You know you shouldn't do that here, if Grissom catches you..."  
  
-"Shut up Nick! Give us a break, ok?"  
  
Then Warrick appeared.  
  
-"Hey, what's up?"  
  
-"Nick needs a girl", Sara replied, crossing her arms and looking playfully at Nick.  
  
-"Yeah, I know. He watches too much Discovery Channel."  
  
Warrick and Sara laughed, and Nick looked at his friends angrily.  
  
-"Thanks man."  
  
Catherine and Grissom walked into the room and everyone sat down at the table.  
  
-"Ok, assigments," Grissom started. "Sara and Catherine, body found in the desert near a road. A couple of miles from Vegas. Possible hit and run."  
  
Grissom handed them the paper.  
  
-"Nick, Warrick. We have a double homicide. Two tourists, their friends found them. They were camping near Lake Mead. We'll take Greg with us."  
  
They nodded and stood up, leaving the room  
  
*****************  
  
Catherine and Sara were on their way to the crime scene. Catherine was driving.  
  
-"So, how are things with Greg?"  
  
-"Great," she smiled. "You know, I could have never imaged that he could be so...perfect."  
  
Catherine looked at her.  
  
-"Perfect? Greg Sanders? Spikey hair? Ugly shirts? The Marilyn Manson fan?"  
  
Sara laughed.  
  
-"Yeah. He is perfect to me. He...he makes me happy."  
  
-"How serious is it?"  
  
-"I'm meeting his mom this weekend."  
  
-"Aren't you nervous about it?"  
  
-"No, I already talked to her by phone. She seems nice."  
  
-"They all seem nice at first. Any way, I'm happy for you."  
  
-"Thanks Cath."  
  
*****************  
  
When Grissom, Warrick, Nick and Greg arrived at the scene Brass was already there.  
  
-"Jim, can you tell us what happened?", Grissom asked.  
  
-"Six kids from California. They arrived yesterday. Four of them went to the lake for a night swim. When they came back they found their friends dead. They are being questioned right now."  
  
-"And the bodies?", Nick asked.  
  
-"This way."  
  
The CSIs followed him to one of the tents.  
  
-"Take a look."  
  
The scene was terrible. The inside of the tent was soaked with blood. Everything was a mess. In the middle of everything two bodies, a man and a woman. Both in their mid twenties. They were in their underwear and covered with blood.  
  
The CSIs looked at the scene. They heard a gasp behind them and saw Greg, white as a sheet.  
  
-"Greg, are you ok?", Warrick asked.  
  
-"I.. I know them," he said.  
  
*****************  
  
More coming soon... But first of all, please R&R! ( 


	2. Dos

MEMORIES  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Author: Sandersgirl  
  
Note: Thanks to Sandra, my beta reader. Thanks for the reviews. ( Please, keep reviewing, I need to know if you want me continue.  
  
****************  
  
Grissom took Greg aside, and Brass followed them.  
  
-"You know them", Grissom said.  
  
Greg nodded, looking at the scene. He looked back at Grissom and Brass.  
  
-"Yeah, from high school. I haven't seen them since then."  
  
-"What can you tell us about them?", Brass asked.  
  
-"Her name is...was Jane, Jane Carter. She was a cheerleader. We dated but it didn't work." He smiled slightly. " Her dad was nuts. I remember the time when he caught us kissing in her bedroom and chased me with a knive until I reached home."  
  
-"A cheerleader? Very flexible,uh?", Brass joked. Grissom looked at him sharply.  
  
-"Sorry." He cleared his throat. " And him?"  
  
-"Mike Edwards. This guy was a complete jerk. You know captain of the football team, Mr Popularity,... He started dating Jane in our last year, I can't believe they were still together."  
  
Brass took a notebook from his jacket.  
  
-"What can you tell me about the others?", he read his notes. "Peter Sandler, Steve Torres, Rachel Fox and...Grace Peters."  
  
-"Peter was on the football team with Mike, another jerk. And Rachel...well, she was Jane's best friend. She hated me. She thought I wasn't good enough for her friend", he replied sadly. And when he saw that Grissom was looking at him added. "I don't know the others."  
  
Brass nodded as he wrote down some notes.  
  
-"Ok Greg, thanks. Gil, if you find something call me. I have to talk to the victims' friends."  
  
Brass left, and Grissom turned to Greg.  
  
-"Greg, if you don't want to work on this case..."  
  
-"No, it's ok," he said."As long as you don't ask me to go into that tent."  
  
-"You sure?"  
  
-"Yeah."  
  
Thet went back to the scene, Greg keeping his distance from the bodies.  
  
-"Ok, Nick, Warrick, what do you think?"  
  
The Texan spoke first.  
  
-"This place is a mess, they fought."  
  
-"And they were in their underwear," Warrick added, "and I don't think they were exactly sleeping. So I think they were caught off their guard."  
  
-"Puncture wounds," Nick said.  
  
Grissom nodded.  
  
-"Ok, Greg and Nick, check the surroundings for anything: footprints, blood, fibers,... anything. Warrick, help me with the bodies. Take the camera."  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
1992, Gabrielino High, San Gabriel, California.  
  
In the outside a 17 years old boy was leaning on the wall, besides the entrance, book in hand. He was looking around nervously. He was waiting for somebody. His long messy hair covered his eyes. He was wearing a lime green Hawaiian shirt and black pants that were too big for his skinny body.  
  
Then a group of girls emerged from the door, laughing and talking.  
  
He saw them and smiled. One of the girls, the one with the long black hair, saw him and smiled too.  
  
-"I just remembered that I have homework to do," she told her friends. "See you later."  
  
They started leaving but one of them stayed.  
  
-"Jane, don't do this. Just look at him! You can have something better."  
  
-"I'll see you tomorrow Rachel."  
  
Rachel looked disgusted at the boy, and he merely smiled happily at her and waved. She left, furious.  
  
-"Greg, I'm sorry. She's not that bad..."  
  
-"It's ok. I don't care what she thinks, I just care about you."  
  
He moved to kiss her but she stopped him.  
  
-"Not here."  
  
Then they heard voices coming from the building.  
  
-"We have to go," she said.  
  
-"What?"  
  
Too late, a group of football players appeared.  
  
-"Hey Jane," one of them said, "when are you going to give me a chance, honey?"  
  
-"When you stop calling me that," she replied.  
  
Then they noticed Greg for the first time.  
  
-"What are you doing with this nerd?", the bigger one said, pushing Greg and making him fall to the floor.  
  
He quickly stood up, and bravely walked over to them. Jane stopped him.  
  
-"Mike, leave him alone, ok?"  
  
-"Please, don't tell me that you prefer...him."  
  
Jane looked at Greg, who was looking at her confidently, and then at Mike.  
  
-"No...he was just helping me with my homework. That's all." She laughed nervously. "do you really think I could go out with someone like him?"  
  
Greg couldn't believe what he was hearing. He loved her, and he thought it was mutual. He felt betrayed.  
  
-"Do you want to go bowling?", Mike asked, wrapping his arm around Jane's shoulders.  
  
-"Sure." She looked back at Greg one more time and then they left.  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
*******************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED? 


	3. Tres

MEMORIES  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Author: Sandersgirl  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Don't worry, next chapter at least is gonna be posted soon. A big thank you to Sandra, my beta reader :- ) And to all of you that reviewed the previous chapters. Read, enjoy and tell me what you think please!  
  
**************  
  
Nick and Greg were checking the surroundings. They were in a small clearing in the woods, 60 feet from the camp.  
  
-"So, you know them?", Nick asked.  
  
Greg didn't answer.  
  
-"Greg?"  
  
-"I don't want to talk about it, ok?".  
  
Nick was surprised by his friend's angry reply. He was used to his humor, this was something new.  
  
Then Greg saw something that attracted his attention. Nick saw him race into the woods and followed him.  
  
-"Greg, where are you going?"  
  
Then Greg stopped and kneeled down, looking at something on the ground. He took a glove from his pocket and grabbed the object carefully. Nick looked a it surprised. It was a blood stained knife.  
  
-"How did you know it was here?"  
  
-"I saw a glint."  
  
Nick quickly handed him a plastic bag.  
  
-"Good job Greg. I think you found the murder weapon."  
  
****************  
  
A couple of hours later Grissom and Warrick were in the morgue talking to Doc Robbins.  
  
-"At first look it's clear that the death was caused by these stab wounds. I found skin under her nails, I gave it to Sanders. I'll tell you more later."  
  
Grissom nodded and turned to Warrick.  
  
-" Go and find out if the crime scene's photos are ready. I have to talk to Nick and Greg."  
  
-"Ok."  
  
They left the room and Grissom ran into Catherine and Sara.  
  
-"Hey, how's your case?", he asked.  
  
-"There's no case," Catherine replied.  
  
He looked at her.  
  
-"It was a hit and run..." Sara explained, "...until the driver went to the police and confessed."  
  
-"Good, now you can help us with this case. I need you to investigate the victims. Find out if they had enemies... anything."  
  
He handed them each a folder.  
  
***************  
  
Gris found Nick and Greg in the DNA lab.  
  
-"Anything about the knife?"  
  
-"We found a fingerprint and gave it to Jackie", Nick said.  
  
-"And the blood?"  
  
-"It belongs to Jane," Greg answered."And about the skin Robbins gave me, I need something to compare it to."  
  
Then Jackie walked into the room.  
  
-"Nick , I ran the fingerprint you gave me through AFIS. It belongs to Kirk Duncan. He had been arrested five times, that's just in Nevada. He lives here, this is his address", she said, handing Grissom a paper.  
  
-"Good work Jackie. Nick, you're coming with me. Greg, you can go home now."  
  
*********  
  
Kirk Duncan was getting ready to leave. His luggage was already waiting for him in the car. Then he heard the door bell ring and froze. He slowly walked to the door and opened it. Three men were standing there. One of them spoke.  
  
-"Mr Duncan?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
-"Captain Jim Brass, LV PD. These are Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes, from the Crime Lab. Can we ask you a few questions?"  
  
-"Sure, come in please," he replied, trying to sound calm.  
  
Brass and the CSIs walked into the apartment.  
  
-"Are you moving?", Grissom asked, taking a look at the empty apartment.  
  
-"What?..oh, that...yeah."  
  
-"Mr. Duncan, what was your relationship with Jane Carter and Mike Edwards?"  
  
-"I don't know them."  
  
-"Are you sure?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
-"They were killed last night and your fingerprints were found on the murder weapon. Mr Duncan, you are under arrest."  
  
*************  
  
Meanwhile at the lab, Greg was getting ready to leave. He had to go to the airport to pick up his Mom. But first of all he had to pick up Kaci at a friend's. He was already walking through the door when he saw Brass in the parking lot. But he wasn't alone. An officer and some other people were with him. Greg recognized them: Rachel, Peter and their friends.  
  
'Oh great' he thought as he continued walking, 'just what I need. Well, maybe they won't recognize me.'  
  
-"Hey Greg!", Brass said.  
  
'Thanks Brass.'  
  
-"Yeah", he answered. He looked at Peter and Rachel.  
  
-"Hey, do I know you?", Peter asked.  
  
-"Umm..yeah. From high school. Greg Sanders." Greg answered, he was really uncomfortable with the situation.  
  
-"Yeah! I remember you!"; he said grinning, then his smile fell. "We weren't very nice to you back then. I'm sorry."  
  
-"Yeah, it's ok."  
  
-"Hey Rache, don't you remember Greg?"  
  
-"Yeah", she responded coldly. She turned to Brass. "Captain, can we finish with this."  
  
-"Of course."  
  
-"It was nice to see you again Greg, I'm sorry it had to be under this circumstances," Peter said just before Rachel took him by the arm and made him go into the building.  
  
He was being sincere. Greg smiled.  
  
-"Yeah, I'm sorry too."  
  
They all started leaving, Brass was the last and turned to Greg.  
  
-"We need to take DNA samples from all of them."  
  
Greg nodded.  
  
-"That girl is quite a bitch, huh?"  
  
The comment made Greg smile.  
  
*********  
  
Greg was already at the airport with Kaci. In one hand she was holding a paper flower bouquet that she had made at school for her Grandma. The other one was clasping his hand. She always did that when they were at crowded places, she didn't want to get lost. And he always squeezed it back, he didn't want to lose her.  
  
-"We are here Dad. Gate 22"  
  
He looked down at his daughter. She was smiling impatiently. She was wearing a blue dress that her Grandma gave her for Christmas. Greg knew that Kaci hated wearing dresses, but she knew that her Grandma liked them.  
  
Suddenly she started jumping up and down nervously.  
  
-"There she is! Look Dad! There!"  
  
She dropped her father's hand and ran towards her Grandma.  
  
Maria Sanders was in her late forties and didn't look like a Grandma at all. She had short blond hair and dark eyes. She was wearing tight jeans, boots and a white t-shirt. She was quite attractive for her age.  
  
She smiled widely when she saw her Grand-daughter running towards her. She hugged Kaci.  
  
-"Kace!"  
  
-"I'm glad to see you Grandma! Look, this is for you. I made it at school." She said proudly.  
  
-"Oh Kaci, it's beautiful! Thanks", she said, kissing the little girl's forehead.  
  
Then she turned her attention to her son.  
  
-"Greg", she said, hugging him.  
  
-"Hi Mom. How was the flight?"  
  
-"Good. Well, when am I gonna meet that girlfriend of yours?"  
  
-"Tomorrow," he said taking her luggage.  
  
-"Why don't we go to the C-S-I now Dad", Kaci asked, pronuncating slowly the CSI part. "I bet Grandma doesn't want to wait until tomorrow to meet Sara."  
  
Greg looked down at Kaci.  
  
-"I don't know Kace. I'm sure Grandma is pretty tired..."  
  
-"No I'm not," Maria said. "We can go, well, if she isn't very busy. Plus, I want to see where you work at and meet your friends."  
  
-"Ok"  
  
'Sara is just gonna love this', Greg thought  
  
************  
  
A/N: That was a little boring, wasn´t it? Next chapters will be more interesting and angsty.... R&R! 


	4. Cuatro

MEMORIES  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Author: Sandersgirl  
  
**************  
  
Brass and Grissom were in the interrogation room, talking to Kirk Duncan.  
  
-"So...you don't know the victims and you weren't near the scene that night, right?"  
  
Duncan nodded.  
  
-"Then why did we find your fingerprints on the homicide weapon?"  
  
-"I...I don't know", he stammered.  
  
-"Mr. Duncan", Gil started, "I see you have a scratch on your neck..."  
  
-"Yeah, I... my cat."  
  
-"Yeah, of course. You know, our coroner found skin under one of the victims fingernails. Now, we're gonna take a blood sample from you and then compare it to that skin..."  
  
Duncan turned pale and looked down to the floor.  
  
-"I didn't know them", he whispered. He looked up at Brass and Grissom. "I was told where they would be that night, I knew they were alone... I got into the tent and stabbed them until I knew they were dead. But suddenly she opened her eyes...she was alive and...looking at me. I panicked and ran away...I don't remember what I did with the knife, I just wanted.... I needed the money, you know and...she told me you wouldn't catch me..."  
  
Grissom looked at him interested.  
  
-"She? Who?"  
  
-"I don't know her name. We just talked twice."  
  
-"Did you get to see her?"  
  
-"I only saw her once. She was wearing a cap and sunglasses, but I could recognize her anywhere."  
  
-"Ok. Mr. Duncan, we're gonna put you in jail until the trial."  
  
Brass opened the door and called the officer that was waiting outside. He put Duncan handcuffs and they left the room.  
  
***************  
  
Meanwhile, Greg was entering the CSI building for second time that day. But he wasn't alone, Kaci and his mother were with him.  
  
-"Sooo, this is where you wotk."  
  
-"Yeah, um Mom, can you and Kaci wait here while I look for Sara."  
  
-"Sure."  
  
He found Sara in the layout room, working on the case. He knocked on the door and she looked up.  
  
-"Hey."  
  
-"Hey, you like surprises, don't you?"  
  
************  
  
Kirk Duncan was walking towards the biulding entrance. Brass, Grissom and an officer were with him. He suddenly stopped.  
  
-"There she is!"  
  
-"Who?", Brass was confused.  
  
Grissom looked in the same direction Duncan was looking.  
  
-"It's her! She told me to kill them!", he yelled.  
  
There, sitting on a chair, Rachel Fox was talking to his boyfriend, Peter Sadler. She heard the screams and looked back, seeing Duncan. But her expression wasn't of fear or surprise. It was the coldest expression Grissom had never seen. She calmly stood up and walked towards the exit.  
  
-"Get her!", Brass ordered the officer.  
  
*****************  
  
Maria Sanders was sitting with her grand-daughter on a sofa in the entrance hall. She didn't spend much time with her so she was enjoying their conversation.  
  
-"Kace, do you like this one?", she was talking about Sara. She knew that the girl didn't used to like her Dad's grilfriends.  
  
-"Yeah, she's really cool. And she doesn't talk to me like I was three years old." She said rolling her eyes. " She's smart, funny and very pretty.," she added, smiling goofily at her.  
  
That made Maria smile. She was just like Greg.  
  
Then they heard hurried footsteps and a saw a young woman and an officer chasing her. He took her by her elbow and she turned. They started fighting and she took his gun and aimed it at him.  
  
-"Don't move!", she said walking slowly towards the door.  
  
Maria hugged Kaci.  
  
-"Miss, give that gun...", the officer was really scared.  
  
Grissom and Brass were already there, and Peter too.  
  
-"Honey...", Peter started.  
  
-"Shut up!"  
  
She looked around , saw Kaci and Maria, and smiled evily. She took Kaci violently and pointed the gun to her head.  
  
**********  
  
-"So she's here? Now?". Sara liked to have everything under control.  
  
-"Yeah, are you mad?"  
  
-"No, it's just...."  
  
They were interrupted by screams and people running in the corridords.  
  
-"What's happening?"  
  
-"I don't know."  
  
They followed them and froze when they arrived to the hall.  
  
-"Oh my God!", Sara exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
Rachel was holding Kaci in front of her and was pointing a gun to the girl's temple.  
  
Brass, Grissom and Catherine were there, and a bunch of lab techs too.  
  
-"Kaci", Greg whispered, before making his way through the crowd.  
  
-"Greg, wait!", it was Brass. But it was too late, Greg was already in front of Rachel.  
  
-"Rachel, let her go."  
  
-"Greg, why..."  
  
-"Daddy!" Kaci said between sobs.  
  
-"Oh, I see."  
  
-"Sshh, Kace. Don't cry..." Greg tried to calm her, but how can you calm a little girl that has a gun aimed to his head. He turned to Rachel. "Please, let her go. Take me, but let her go."  
  
-"No, no, no,,,, This is too good."  
  
Greg took a step colser to Rachel.  
  
-"Stop! Or I kill her, and you know I will.", she opened the door behind her. "Don't follow me if you want her alive."  
  
-"Daddy!"  
  
**************** A/N: Please review or I won't continue. 


	5. Cinco

MEMORIES  
Chapter 5  
  
Author: Sandersgirl  
  
A/N: Okay, here it is, the last chapter. I'm really sorry for the delay. I want to thank Sanderslover, Maria Christina, Lady Lenna, icanreadncount, EccentricTech, csifan1, SuperKevsLass, snowbunny3, A Bloom, Rainbowsnstars, ElizabethBkack4, Tell.It.Like.It.Is, weird-freaky-person, Padfoot4ever and Becki for your reviews. Rainbowsnstars: I hope you like it! No beta reader in this one (Sandra, where are you?!) so I'm sure there are lots of mistakes, sorry! Enjoy and please review! ;-)  
  
************  
  
Greg was in the break room sitting on the sofa between his Mom and Sara. His elbows were resting on his knees as he covered his face with his hands. Sara was trying to confort him, caressing his back and whispering words only he was able to hear. Maria was looking at the floor, she seemed to be ineep thoughts.  
  
In that moment Nick walked into the room.  
  
-"Any news?"  
  
Maria suddenly looked up, just like if she had just waken up. She shook her head.  
  
Then Grissom appeared.  
  
-"It was Brass", he said indicating the phone on his hand.  
  
Greg stood up.  
  
-"And...?"  
  
-"They found her car near Lake Mead"  
  
-"She is taking us to the scene", Sara whispered  
  
-"Let's go", Greg said walking towards the exit. Suddenly he stopped and looked back at his mom.  
  
-"Mom, you can't come. Why don't you... Oh God, I forget... Mom this is Sara, Sara this is my Mom, Maria. Can you stay here with her?"  
  
She was about to reply when she saw Greg expression, he was pleading her to stay. Of course she wanted to go with them, but not now.  
  
-"Sure."  
  
-"Thanks", he kissed her girlfriend's cheek and then did the same with his Mom. "I'll call you as soon as we find something."  
  
- "Be careful".  
  
***********  
  
They arrived to the "new scene": Rachel's car. Brass and a few officers were already there.  
  
- "Okay, Warrick and Nick stay here and check the car for any evidence. Greg: Brass, you and me will go to the lake. Let's go."  
  
- "Hey Greggo", Nick said.  
  
- "Yeah?"  
  
-"She is fine."  
  
Greg simply nodded and left.  
  
***********  
  
It was night now, so they had to use their flashlights.  
  
Greg was getting more nervous each second. What if it was too late? What if Rachel had done anything to her? Then he remembered the scene of Jane and Mike's murder. He shook his head trying to erase that thought from his mind. No, she's alive he thought.  
  
- "Is that a light?", Grissom asked pointing to the woods.  
  
Greg looked at where Grissom was pointing. It was the same place where he had found the knife. In the middle of a small forest.  
  
-"Ok, let's go. ", Brass said to the two officers that were with them. They prepared their guns.  
  
They approached slowly and soon they saw that the light was a flashlight, it was placed on the ground. They saw something besides the light, or better somebody. It was Rachel sitting on the ground with Kaci in her lap. She was still holding the gun but it wasn't pressed against the girl's temple anymore, now it was resting on her thigh.  
  
Rachel looked up and smiled.  
  
- "What took you so long?"  
  
************  
  
Sara and Maria were alone in the break room. Sara was very nervous and not just because of Kaci's kidnapping: she was alone with Greg's mom.  
  
-"Do you want a cup of coffee?", Sara asked, " It's Blue Hawaiian..."  
  
-"The best money can buy. I know, I got a bag for Christmas.", she replied with a smile.  
  
That made Sara laugh.  
  
Maria took a sip from the cup, placed it on the table and stared at it.  
  
-"It wasn't your fault."  
  
Maria looked up at Sara.  
  
-"What?"  
  
-"It wasn'r your fault."  
  
Sara sat besides her in the table.  
  
-"Yes, it was", Maria said. "She was with me, I had to look after her and..." she started crying, "That woman came and took her and I couldn't do anything."  
  
-"That's right, you couldn't do anything."  
  
-"But I can't help thinking it was my fault."  
  
-"She'll be ok. I trust Greg."  
  
Maria smiled at Sara.  
  
*************  
  
Meanwhile in Lake Mead.....  
  
-"Hi Dad."  
  
-"Kace, are you ok?", Greg said approaching them.  
  
Rachel shook her head indicating that he shouldn't get any closer, and he stopped.  
  
-"Yeah", the girl replied, "but I want to go home. I'm tired."  
  
-"It's ok sweetie. We'll go home soon."  
  
Then Brass, thet had been silent the whole time, took a few steps closer.  
  
-"Let her go, Miss Fox."  
  
-"No yet."  
  
-"What do you want?"  
  
She ignored Grissom's question and looked at Greg.  
  
-"Hey Sanders, do you remember that night?"  
  
At first Greg didn't know what was she talking about, but suddenly he remembered.  
  
Rachel smiled when she saw Greg's look.  
  
-"Yeah, you do."  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
1992, San Gabriel, CA  
  
Greg was at home, in his bedroom. He was lying on his bed and listening to Black Flag. He was crying.  
  
Someday I'll feel no pain Someday I won't have a brain They'll take away the part that hurts and let the rest remain Fix me Fix my head Fix me please, I don't wanna be dead Someday We'll all be rich Someday I won't listen to you bitch I'll turn up the volume And you can hear all the shit we play just for you Fix me Fix my head Fix me please, I don't wanna be dead Someday I'll feel no pain Someday I won't have a brain They'll take away the part that hurts and let the rest remain Fix me Fix my head Fix me please, I don't wanna be dead Fix it!  
  
Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
Greg stood up and, wiping away the tears, walked to the phone.  
  
-"Hello?"  
  
-"Greg?"  
  
-"Rachel?"  
  
-"Yeah, it's me. Jane told me to call you. She needs to see you. Now."  
  
-"Now? What's going on?"  
  
-"I don't know, she said it was important. Meet her at school."  
  
-"Is she ok? Rachel?"  
  
She hung up.  
  
***********  
  
Ten minutes later Greg was already there. It was dark and he couldn't see Jane anywhere.  
  
-"Greg?"  
  
Greg turned to the source of the voice. He saw a shadow behind a tree.  
  
-"Jane? Is that you?"  
  
-"Greg, come here."  
  
He slowly approached the shadow and when he was just a couple of steps from her he realized his mistake: it wasn't Rachel, it was Jane.  
  
-"What the hell is going on?"  
  
-"Greg, wait..."  
  
-"What? Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
-"No Greg...I...I love you."  
  
-"What?? Ok, I don't have time for this."  
  
-"Wait...it's true."  
  
-"Really?", he said sarcastically, "Then why do you treat me like shit?"  
  
-"I was just pretending, I needed to take Jane away from you...and I did it. I'm glad it worked, 'cause plan B was a little more...mortal." She was smiling, and Greg didn't like it at all. "Now we can be together...forever."  
  
Now he was really scared. The girl was nuts.  
  
-"Look Rachel, I... I really apprecciate this, really but... I don't love you. Sorry."  
  
Rachel's smile fell.  
  
-"It's ok, this was a posibility. GUYS!"  
  
Two big guys; presumably from the football team appeared.  
  
-"He's all yours." Rachel said, leaving.  
  
Greg never got to see his faces, it was too dark and everything happened very fast. One of them carried a baseball bat and hit him in the head, making him fall to the ground. Then they started kicking him until everything went black.  
  
Greg doesn't remember much from what happened next. He woke up in hospital two weeks later, he had been in a coma. Rachel had left school and he never got to see the boys that beat him.  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
-"Yeah, I remember."  
  
-"Well, you see, my psychiatrist says I have to solve all my pending subjects to get better."  
  
-"That's why you told Duncan to kill Jane and Mike?", Grissom asked.  
  
-"In fact I just told him to kill Jane but Mike was there. But imagine my surprise when I run into Greg in the CSI building parking! I had to take the chance."  
  
-"Then why did you take Kaci? You could have taken me instead."  
  
-"I just wanted to have some fun," she replied simply. "But now this is starting to get boring." She let Kaci go. "Go away!".  
  
She run to Greg, who hugged her.  
  
-"Are you ok Kace?"  
  
-"Yeah, that woman is a little weird Dad. I don't like her."  
  
-"It's ok sweetie."  
  
Brass and Grissom that were watching the scene smiled.  
  
-"Ms Fox, give me that gun.", Brass said.  
  
-"Wich gun? This one?", she said aiming it towards Greg.  
  
And before any of them could say anything they heard a shot. They were confused until they saw Rachel falling backwards, and behind them an officer holding a gun with shaking hands.  
  
Brass approached her and touch her neck with his right hand.  
  
-"She's dead."  
  
Greg took Kacie in his arms, to keep her from Rachel's dead form.  
  
Grissom took a latex glove from his pocket and kneeled to take the gun. Then he looked up at Brass and Greg.  
  
-"It wasn't loaded."  
  
************  
  
When they arrived to the CSI Catherine, Sara and Maria were there, waiting for news.  
  
-"What is this? A party and I'm not invited?"  
  
They looked at the door and saw Greg with Kaci besides him. Grissom, Brass, Warrick and Nick were behind them.  
  
-"Kaci!", Maria said crying and running towards her grand-daughter.  
  
-"Don't worry Grandma, I'm fine.", Kaci replied. Then she turned to Sara and she hugged the girl too.  
  
Catherine walked to Grissom and, to everybody's surprise, hugged him.  
  
-"I'm glad you're ok."  
  
Sara approached Greg and kissed him.  
  
That left Nick and Warrick looking at each other.  
  
-"Don't even think about it man", Warrick said.  
  
THE END 


End file.
